Intricate Lace
by Mitsuki97
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been living on their own in Townsville ever since the Professor left for a research project one year ago. They undergo hurt, and possibly some romance and Blossom might lose her powers! (oh no! T T)
1. Intricate lace

Hi! This is my first chapter! I hope you like it and you can comment, tell me how I did! Enjoy! ^.^ Have any questions feel free to contact me!

Intricate Lace

It was a bright Saturday morning. My sisters had always woken up later, while I woke up early. I stared out my room window before walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my sister. But as is prepare breakfast I saw through the corner of my eye a dark green line of the energy that we omit when we are flying. It wasn't buttercup because hers was a forest green, could it have been a rowdy ruff? I shook my head from any thoughts of the rowdy ruff boys. They had been our friends, but they always caused too much trouble. I pulled out the frying pan that the professor always used. It had been almost a year since he had been gone for a research project. I started making omelets for breakfast until bubbles cheerfully hugged me.

"Hi Blossom!" Bubbles smiled at me with her warm aura she had since we were little.

I smiled back at her. "Good morning Bubbles." She took her spot by the window and unwrapped her sketch pad which had been nestled in her book bag.

"Drawing anything interesting lately?" I asked her. Even though her drawings had always been beautiful, she sometimes drew something out of her comfort zone. Bubbles shook her head and began to draw.

"Not really." She answered as her eyes never left the sketch book. I shrugged and jumped out of surprise to the loud thud coming from the living room. "Blossom!" I heard buttercup yell.

"Yes?" I yelled back at her. The only thing I could hear was some glass being swept up. "You didn't break another lamp did you?" I yelled at her with a slightly angered voice. There was silence for a while until buttercup had entered the kitchen with shattered glass and a lamp shade. She smiled at me innocently.

"You see what happened was that the lamp was in the way and I didn't see until after I landed and it sort of…. Got squished." Buttercup laughed stiffly. I let out a small laugh. "Buttercup its ok, but we have to get a new one now. This time you have to pay for it." I told her strictly. She hung her head down disappointedly.

"Fiinnneeee…." She sighed loudly before dropping into her seat to the left of bubbles and slamming her head down on the table.

"Okay! Everything is ready! Bubbles get the plates please, Buttercup get the silverware!" I chirped at them. They both got what I told them to get and sat back down eagerly looking at me for food. I gently put each omelet on their plates. I sat down next to my sisters as they ate. I ate my own breakfast with a few minutes. I headed up the stairs to get ready for my job. Once I was done I looked in the mirror to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. The black pencil skirt fit snuggly against my hips but blended nicely with the button up white shirt that I had to tuck in. I slipped on my black stockings. After I had gotten the uniform on I brushed my hair and tied it up with the same pink bow I've had since I was created. I played with my hair to make sure it was in the perfect high pony tail. After I was done I rushed down the stairs and slipped my black satin heels on. The hot pink soles looked slightly more worn out than usual. I shrugged it off and waited a few minutes for my sisters to come down the stairs. Buttercup slid down the rail and bubbles walked down.

"Alright I want you guys too have a good day at work. Buttercup don't cause trouble and Bubbles I put a new can a pepper spray in your bag." I smiled at them both and gave them a small family hug.

"I'll try Blossom." Buttercup smiled. Bubbles nuzzled against me.

"Thank you Blossom." She hugged me slightly tighter.

I smiled at the both of them once more before I opened the door and got in my car. Buttercup got on her motorcycle and Bubbles sat on her bike. We offered to get her a car, but she insisted on a bicycle. We each drove off in a different direction. I sighed as I put some k-pop on. I almost started crying when I thought about the professor and how much I've been missing out on my sister's lives, just because of my job. _I'm tired of working and not seeing my sisters very much. I wish I didn't have to work anymore._ My whole body froze as I slammed on the breaks. I had almost missed my turn to my jobs entrance. It was a high-end grocery store and every member to this store had their own, what we call 'ant'. An ant is where they get everything for the person that is shopping. They want dark chocolate from Italy we take them to the exotic desserts section so that they can taste every piece of chocolate from Italy that we have. It was a well-paying job but everyone was treated badly at times. I looked at the tall silver building as I drove to the back. I stared at it in disgust before parking and stepping out of my car. I inhaled as much air as my lungs could hold and smiled, then released it all. As I opened the door my manager briskly walked over to me.

"Ms. Blossom Utonium! Why are you late!?" He yelled out raged.

"I'm not late sir. It's 8:30 am." I stared at him with a straight face, only to get a cold laugh in my face.

"Ha! That's right. Now go do your job." He walked off to go harass some other employees. I sighed and shoved my check-in card into its slot and back out. I held my arms behind my back as I walked to the front to be someone's ant. I saw other men and women waiting around standing uniformly in a line. I joined my own line as well. My friend sapphire was in the front and she greeted a very old man. He smiled kindly back at her. She winked at me and mouthed 'yes!'. As they walked around the front of the store and proceeded to look at different things until they were out of sight. This continued for around an hour as different people took what I liked to call 'owner' around the store. It was finally my turn to take some around the store and be a servant for thirty minutes. A very beautiful women had entered the store. Her black raven hair reminded me of Buttercups just longer, and her black leather fox fur coat added to her looks. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked towards my line.

"You." She pointed directly at me. She popped her bubble gum and lifted my head.

"You'll do." She lightly scratched my chin. I could tell that this was going to be a bad day.

"Hello ma'am. What are you shopping for today?" I asked as politely as I could. She scoffed.

"I'll tell you when I need too. Now here are five things I need. I will not repeat myself and I will not tell you if it's wrong. I will just tell your manager." She tapped her foot and looked at me up and down once more.

"Okay, I need one bag of coffee from Brazil, it should have the slightest scent of vanilla to it. Two, I need eggs. A thirty-six cart of them. Three, this is very rare in japan. It's a type of melon. I can't remember what it is but I'm sure you know. Four, I need some lotion. It needs to be cherry blossom scented as well. Last but not least is five. I need four sets of five thousand thread counted sheets. That is all." She looked away from me, lifted her hand and gestured me too shoo. I nodded at her requests and rushed to get all of her so-called essentials. Thank god for my powers and my memory. I had gotten all of her things within five minutes.

"Here you are ma'am." I set everything in her cart and organized it as I put it in. She handed me an envelope.

"This is your tip, I suggest you hide it in your shirt." She leaned her lips next to my ear and whispered, "Congratulations." A shiver went down my spine and I accepted her envelope as she headed to her car. I proceeded along with her to load everything. She was silent as I put everything in her SUV. I opened her car door and waited for her to leave, so I could get back to work. As she left she smiled at me. I waved calmly at her and walked back inside. Waiting for my next owner. It was another women, who looked nicer than the other lady.

"Welcome, what may I get you today?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "I just need a few things." We started to walk and she had me get various things, from medication, to food. Towards the end as I loaded her car up she gave me a hugged and I felt a small sting in my back but ignored it and hugged the women back. She smiled at me again, but this time it was different. As she drove off my vision was getting blurry and I started to feel tired. As I walked back I saw brick entering the store. I was glad I didn't have to wait on him hand and foot. As I went back into line he started laughing and I knew it was towards me. But I didn't care. The only thing I did care about was my shoulder. It had been stinging and worsening every second. As another person walked into the store and I awaited my turn to be picked by someone I grew dizzier than before. But soon a felt a warm hand on my shoulder it was bricks as he was exiting the building. But the only thing I could do was fall to the ground unable to move my limbs, and my mind went numb and my memories faded into black.


	2. red and pink frilled hem

Hi! This is chapter two w I hope everyone likes it! Any questions or comments feel free to contact me ^_^ o

I awoke in a cold room as my hands clung to the bed sheet that was covering me. As I looked around I noticed this wasn't a hospital. My instincts kicked in immediately as I sat up, but winced as my shoulder throbbed and stung. I ignored the pain as much as I could and tried to stand. I wobbled and stumbled trying to gain some type of balance. When I finally was able to stand with grabbing the bed my hand had a small burning sensation. When I looked behind me there was an IV tube attached to my hand.

"What the?" I took of the tape holding it down and took the needle out, but as soon as I did a small yet loud beeping noise went off from the monitor. I heard footsteps rushing down on what I assumed was a hallway and it caused me to panic. So I did what any rational person would do and hide underneath the bed. The door slowly creaked open until someone burst into the room. All I could hear was an aggravated scream.

"What is she? Houdini?" I heard a slightly raspy voice say.

"I don't know how that would be possible. Our home as the highest security." I heard a slightly higher voice than the first.

"Well wherever she is we need to find her. I'm afraid something bad might happen." I heard a voice that was similar to brick.

I whispered "wait is it brick rowdy?" I immensely regretted that. They all quieted. I could hear them open the closet door and then close it again. Various things were moved and that's exactly when I knew my cover had been blown. They must had heard my whisper. I mean how could they not have? My breathing stopped as soon as I saw a hand grip the bed frame and then another hand popped up and then another. My heart started to race as they picked it I hovered with the bed hoping they wouldn't see me. Unfortunately brick checked under it.

"Well hello there." He smiled kindly at me. It wasn't cruel or sarcastic. I floated slowly back down to the ground.

"…Hi." I answered reluctantly. Butch looked at me with concern.

"Hey pink, your shoulder is kind of bleeding." Butch set the bed down next to him. I touched my shoulder gingerly and pain shot down my entire arm. Brick saw the pain on my face. He picked me up and set me down on the rearranged bed. He opened the closest and grabbed what looked like sterilizer and a bandage wrap.

"Now Blossom. This is going to hurt but we need to clean your shoulder." Brick said sternly as butch and boomer turned around.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll do it without causing any trouble." I stared at him. He signed.

"You were injected with antidote X. It was a just a small dose. You could lose your powers but you also might not. It just depends on how your body will take it and so far by all the blood, it's not doing too well." Brick got out a cotton ball and put the sterilizer on it. My mind started to freak out, but I kept my promise and took of the bloody part of my shirt.

"How does it look?" I questioned.

"You don't wanna know pinker bell." Brick pressed the cotton to my shoulder and it burned worse than anything. I was surprised at the pain since my tolerance was very high. Every slow swipe was agony.

"My sisters must be so worried about me…." I muttered to myself.

"Don't worry we called them." Boomer reassured.

"They really want to see you so we let them come over here whenever they wanted." Butch stiffly laugh.

"Well thank you." It set my mind slightly at ease. But the concern was not being able to take care of them. _ Well they're grown. I'm sure they're ok…_Brick was done cleaning my shoulder and started to wrap it. The coolness of the bandage felt good against my aggravated skin. I put my shirt back over my shoulder and buttoned it up.

"So, why am I here and not at home?" I tilted my head and looked into bricks eyes.

"We have more equipment. Plus it was just easier." Brick stated as butch and boomer nodded in unison.

"Well can I leave and see my sisters now?" I looked around the room. The nice cherry oak dresser went well with the white seats and baby blue painted walls.

Brick shook his head. "Nope. We have to make sure you don't pass out at your work, or start flying and then fall too your death like a sloth." Butch laughed.

"Ah sloths…" butch wiped a tear from his eye. He cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry. Just sloths…are… never mind I'll shut up now." Butch sat down on the floor and it caused me to giggle. Buttercup was exactly like that just she would have kept going.

"Anyway you have to stay here case closed. " Brick crossed his arms.

"Nope." I crossed mine as well.

"Nope?" Brick tilted his head.

"That's right. Nope." I stood up and bricks eyes widened as I zipped out of the room. My light pink streak was slightly greyer than the usual bright pink. I could see out the corner of my eye bricks blood red stream. I went as fast as I could until I noticed my streak started to get chopping as if it was a car running out of gas. But I couldn't afford to slow down I needed to get to my sisters. It had broken through a few doors to see where I was until I found their front door. I shattered that within seconds and burst up toward the sky. As I started to head toward my house I started to slow down. I slowed down so much it was going at a hover pace and brick was right behind me getting closer and closer. I tried to force myself to go fast again but as soon as I did, my body gave out. My mind went numb and I started to fall. Brick had been right. I saw his read stripe dive down until I felt two big arms catch me.

"See Blossom. You can't use your powers as well as you could before." He held me closely as he flew fairly slow.

"But…My sisters." My eyes started to water as I held back the tears.

"It's ok. You'll be able to see them." Brick looked away from me. I rested my head against his chest as I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I could feel bricks heart beat race faster. He landed softly in front of his home. Its tan bricks stood well with the red roof. He didn't open the door since I had obliterated it. He hovered all the way up to my 'room'. He laid me on the bed.

"Blossom you need to rest. You burned through a lot of energy earlier." He smiled faintly at me. All I could do was nod. I hugged the pillow and softly cried, but I remembered the envelope that really mean yet nice women gave me. I opened it up and as I looked inside the contents had a check and a small little teddy bear key chain. It was a check for twenty-thousand dollars! There was also a note.

'_Have fun. Use this to help your family or to get a car or just to save._

_-B.W. Johnson'_

I smiled and gripped the note as I slide them both under my pillow. I sighed happily. Maybe things won't be too bad.


	3. Black satin stitching

Hi! I am super sorry if my writing is very sloppy. I haven't really been thoroughly checking it XD (I am so lazy ;-;) But I will try to be more….what is it…. Alert? I don't know, but if you have any questions or comments feel free to contact me^_^ Oh! I also I'm going to be putting a one/two shot on here! So check that out if you want~

My body felt limp as I laid in 'my' bed. My mind went numb until I saw my sisters sitting near my bed.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" I smiled with tear eyes, but my smile soon faded as my sisters were crying, it was then that I realized they couldn't see me. I tried to get up, but my body stayed glued to the bed. I couldn't even get up too see them. I my eyes began to water and before I knew it I was crying. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I couldn't hug my sisters, or tell them that I was ok.

"Bubbles…Buttercup! I'm ok!" I started to cry harder as my vision blurred. 'I'm okay! I'm… okay…" The image of my sisters faded from my eyes. As my eyes shot open while I was gasping for air. I sat up and held my knees close to my and sobbed. I tried to control my tears but they fell down my cheeks freely. I didn't want to wake everyone in the house so I hushed my sob. But with no success I heard soft footstep as the door opened slowly.

"Blossom? Are you ok?" I heard Brick's voice. It wasn't his usual gruff voice, this one sounded very gentle and concerned.

"Um… yes, I…I'm alright." I tried my hardest not to sniffle.

"You don't seem okay, Pinker bell." Brick sat in front of me on the bed I was barrowing. Brick's startling crimson red eyes stared into mine.

"W…well I just had a bad dream. That's all." I looked down at my shaking hands. Brick placed his hand on over my now shaking ones.

'It was just a dream. It's over now." Brick smiled. I nodded as he stood back up. "It's still early, so get some sleep, okay?" Brick patted my head as if I was some child and walked out. I over looked it for he was so warm to me for once. Once brick left the room there was a fluttering sensation in my chest. I rubbed the spot where Brick had set his hand. I smiled at laid back down hoping I wouldn't have another bad dream. After a few hours I began to wake myself up but as I was about too I felt cold water rush onto my face and body.

"HEY." I sat up covered in water as butch and Boomer stood beside my bed with two buckets of water.

"Hi." Boomer waved meekly at me as I gave him the death glare.

"Sup pink." Butch laughed as he was unfazed by my glare. I wrapped the blanket around myself, as I shivered. The tossed the covers off and threw down some workout clothes on the bed.

"Brick said to change into these." Butch held a hot pink t-shirt, some yoga leggings, and black running shorts with a hot pink stripe running down the side.

"Alright, but all I has are high heels." I answered. Boomer held up some neon pink Nike's. I grabbed the close and rushed them out of the room.

"I'm going to change get out!" I put the clothes on and tied my hair back up. _These are very comfortable and partially lose!_ I spin around and then went into the hall way only too notice they had left. I walked down the long hall way, it was very beautiful. The right half were maple wood walls, and the left proportion was glass, so you could see everything outside. I soaked in the sun as I was walking. As I strolled down there were two ways I could go, the right one was very lightly colored, and the other one was the same wooden walls, but I had a weird feeling about it. I stared at the two choices for a while. I took the wooden one for my curiosity got the best of me for once. I didn't get far because of a tall metal door with the words 'Caution' on it. I tilted my head and as I almost opened the door I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Blossom! Do not go in there!" It was Bricks normal coarse voice. I wiggled out of his grasp.

"Why not?" I stared at him.

"Because it's Mojo's and we have no idea what's in there. Ever since he left, we haven't dared go in there." Bricks voice sounded stiff.

"Wait Mojo doesn't live here? Why? U...um if you don't mind me asking." I questioned. We had just seen Mojo not a few weeks ago before all this happened. We had stopped him from destroying Townsville for the hundred millionth time.

"We don't know. But Him came too our house and we never saw Mojo after that." Brick looked slightly saddened.

I smiled softly at him.

"I understand. It's okay. Oh! Where did you want to go? I'm assuming to work out since you gave me these clothes." I tried to get his mind off of what had happened.

He shook his head. "Um… yes, that's right. I was going to have butch show you some more martial arts training since you have probably not been fighting seriously for a while." Brick still looked a little glum. I nodded.

"Okay! I haven't stretched in a while either." I smiled at him again and he forced one towards me. He started walking to the other hall way. I quietly followed behind him. _I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I wouldn't want to impose on their hospitality. _I looked at Brick and his expression seemed sad still. I sighed, and looked out the glass part of the hall way. Brick came to a sudden stop in front of a wooden door. I bumped into him not paying attention.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" But with my words Brick didn't budge.

"Ready to start working hard?" He gave me an angered smile. All the emotions and signals he gave me were very confusing. I nodded at his words. He opened the doors and they had a full gym! I gasped at the sight of everything. Brick looked slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head again.

"I've never seen this much equipment in my life! There's a pool, basketball court, weight section! Even a freaking drink station!?" My mouth hung down in astonishment. Brick let out a small laugh. It made me feel better that I had made him laugh.

"Such a cute reaction." He smiled again as we walked over to the dance studio portion. There were some blue padded mats laid down. Butch stood in once corner wrapping up his wrist, while Boomer was just sitting down and stretching.

"Let's get started!" Brick crackled his knuckles and took his shirt off. He flexed his muscles as he stretched. I tried to hold off my blushing cheeks, but I couldn't and Brick smirked at me. _Hmm… This sight isn't too bad. Defiantly a lot of motivation here. _


	4. Green chiffon fringe

I didn't try to look at Brick as I stretched, but my efforts had been put to rest when he walked over to me. He sat down next to me and held out a white sheet of paper with a set schedule of work out types.

"These are when we work, and what we will be doing." He slide it over to me. 'Be warned, you might cry on the first day." He laughed.

I scoffed at him, "Excuse me, I am stronger than I look." I could hear two different snickers in the background. I growled at their lack of faith in me.

"I'm sure you are pinker bell." Brick laughed yet again. I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. _'What went from a good sight turned into _torture_!' _I sighed.

"So where do we start?" I stood up and placed my heads on my hips.

Brick only smirked at me. "Right now." I felt his hand jab at my knees joint, making it weaken and bend. That wasn't even the worst part, brick used his other hand to grab my left foot and pull it out from under me having me fall hard of my ass.

"Ow!" I laid on my back and rolled onto my side holding my now throbbing bottom.

"So you still think you won't cry?" Brick stood up with his arms crossed.

"hmph! Of course I'm sure!" I stood back up and positioned myself.

Brick rolled his shoulders back, "This'll be fun." Brick was in the middle of stretching his neck, but immediately stopped as I lifted my leg up and only to have him grab it. _'Take the bait.'_ I thought to myself, before grabbing and squeezing his wrist joint. He let go and rubbed it.

"Come one! Do you use that on your sisters? Try to fight!" Brick took his stance. It was very balanced yet impulsive. We circled each other until I moved my leg up again seeming like I would kick him, and he did exactly like I wanted. See as he tried to deflect my leg I grabbed his arm, placed my hand on his elbow joint, and bent down causing him to go rolling over me and onto his back.

"Try that on for size." I re-took my stance. I could hear brick take a sharp breathe in._ 'Aw crap.'_ As Brick exhaled red flames came out from his mouth and he jumped up towards me. I inhaled as fast as I could and exhaled so I could counter his fire.

"Not bad." Brick laughed, "Well now that I know how you fight slightly, we can do weight training tomorrow." Brick relaxed and grabbed a water bottle from the miniature fridge in the room. "Next round it won't be so easy." He tossed me a water, which I barely caught. "Alright." I took a sip and set it down. More and more fights took place between Brick and I. After about the fiftieth one we both felt exhausted. I sprawled out on the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"I think we're good for today." Brick walked over to me and held out his hand towards me. I reached to grab it but my head started to hurt, every second it started to hurt even more. I held my head in pain, as my vision blurred I saw all three of the blurry Ruffs encircle around me. I felt a pair of warm hands scoop me up, but as I tried to make out who was carrying me all my vision went completely black. After a while I felt cold air run across my skin, and I could barely make out a conversation, "Do you think she'll be alright?" I heard a gentle voice question.

"I'm not sure, but she seems to have a limit on strength and stamina." I heard a more raspy voice answer.

I heard yet another voice growl, "What are we going to tell them if she dies?" A very deep voice snapped at the other.

"I don't know, but this is not good. If just some simple sparing does this too her… Then imagine what would happen after trying to use more than just her ice breath." I could now understand whose voice went with who. Brick seemed concerned yet, calm. I tried to talk but no words came out. I felt helpless, there was nothing I could do, I couldn't get rid of the darkness, and I couldn't move.

"But… I have a theory." Brick paused for a moment, "If we can get her stamina and strength up with training, then maybe she won't just scream in pain and maybe she…won't be like this." I could feel Brick sit on the edge of my bed, or at least what I hoped was my bed. I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy I had to keep them shut. Until I felt my body's temperature rise. My arms started moving on their own, and before I knew it my eyes opened, but what I didn't understand was why all three of the ruffs stared at me with terror in their eyes.

"B-Blossom?" Brick took a step back. I tried to move on my own but everything felt heavy. Then my arm raised itself and started to aim at Brick. _'What can I do too communicate… what can I do… what- telepathy! I should still know how to use it.'_ I tried to clear my thoughts so the telepathic channel could open towards Brick.

"_Brick?" _I tried calling out to him. Only too hear a small voice talking back.

"_Blossom?_" Brick's voice got louder. I felt happy to know he could hear me.

"_Yes, it's me but what's going on? I can't control my body._" It was getting slightly harder to maintain a channel with Brick since he was in such a panic.

"_W-We don't know! Your eyes started to glow and you stood up on your own. We thought you had suddenly gotten better but then you started to fight Butch and fire lasers at me. Boomer went to get restraints. We aren't sure what will happen. But try to find a way to control your body!"_ Bricks frantic words caused me to slightly panic, making our kinetic channel break. _'Shit.'_ I tried looking deep into my own mind, until I found one dark corner. It… it was me. Not just me, it was when I was small. A black smoke figure was wrapped around me, I walked over to it cautiously. Then quickly a black shadow-like arm stretched out and wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey!" I tried pulling away from it but it dragged me closer and closer to my younger self. As I was being dragged I noticed something. She was crying and repeating these words, "_Where are my sisters? Where is the professor?"_ I couldn't help but remember the time they all went out to get some supplies for my surprise birthday party. I got really scared and feared that, they had left me, but once I figured out they would come back all my fears went away. That's when an Idea sprang into my mind. '_I need to try and talk to her!'_

"H-Hey there, it's okay. I'm here!" The younger me, stared up towards me, with pleading eyes. I gulp nervously, as I got closer to the smoke, "I'm still here! Your sisters are gone now, but they will be back. I promise! Just let me help you find them." I was slowly being pulled further. I felt my own teats begin to well in my eyes. The younger me stood up, and began to wipe away her tears. She started to glow, her eyes turned completely white, she walked over to me and fear rushed over as she stepped closer. She waved her hand over where all the smoke had been holding me tightly, was now gone. It shrunk and turned into a white smoke. She started to do that to the rest of the smoke. I scooted away as I watched.

"Thank you." I smiled as she cleared the last of the smoke, "Do you see how brave you were? Now let's go." Her eyes stopped glowing as she walked back to me and held my hand.

"No… No, problem." As we walked, a bright flash of light blinded me, as I was staring down at the ruffs who were beaten down and tired.

"Blossom! Stop!" Brick shouted as oud as he could. I could feel my somewhat cold body turn warm, as I started to float down from the whirl wind that had been moving around me. I held my hand to my forehead.

"What happened?" I looked up at brick with tears in my eyes. He turned my head to the rest of the room.

"That is what happened." Brick sighed, as Butch and Boomer slumped down against the wall.

"You…You were so strong…" Boomer looked down at the ground as sweat dripped form his chin. Butch just sighed and bang his head against the wall.

"Too strong." He sighed with a small laugh.

"I know understand what was injected into you." Brick stood up

"You do?" I looked at him. He sighed as he smoothed back his bangs.

"Yep." He sighed, before leaning against the wall and covering his face.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" I walk over to him and grip onto his shirt.

"You weren't injected with antidote x." He took my hand off his shirt, "It's something called…" Before brick could answer the rest a loud boom could be heard. We all stepped out of my room, only to see Buttercup and Bubbles floating outside.

"Sup bitches." Buttercup laughed as she stepped inside the now destroyed hall way.


	5. Royal blue trim

Hello! I'm sorry that I took an unexpected hiatus! I got really busy, and It was just a lot of bleh, as well as drama.

Here's a short chapter! (I'M SO SORRY.) I'll be writing a lot more, and hopefully it'll be longer! I hope this will suffice for my neglectfulness on this. Any questions, comments, or add-ons feel free to contact me! ^.^ ~

* * *

Buttercup stepped over he debris, and other extremities I had caused. Her gaze never leaving mine. Bubbles just hovered behind her, sheepishly. Once Butters had hovered over a piece of flooring she knelt beside me, rubbing my arm gently. Her work out glove skidded over my arm at times. She smiled and looked at Brick.

"So I heard a party broke out without us." She laughed hoarsely. Running her fingers through her hair she stood up, taking in all of the destruction. She placed a hand on her hip and looked at Butch. "Well, I've seen us reek worse havoc at a party." Buttercup smirked as she looked at her tattered and worn friend. He laughed, with his head back and eyes close; softly nodding in agreement.

"But I was no where near as tired." He coughed and slowly took to his feet. Glancing over at Boomer who was being waited on by Bubbles. Butch gently hovered over to Buttercup, holding his stomach. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "No kisses for a wounded friend?" He grinned, the dried blood adding onto his appearance. She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

"I don't appreciate the taste of pennies." Buttercup winked and knelt back down to me.

Brick held me closely, and looked at BC, "She was injected with a serum that's been running around the cartels." He sighed and looked away from Buttercup. "If we don't figure out the antidote, then it'll just keep spreading throughout her system." Brick's graze softened as I tried to remain awake. His arms felt very warm and gentle. My eyes dimly stayed open, as Buttercup and brick began to talk strategy. After a few minutes of hazed words, I saw a blurry Bubbles float over gently and tap Butters shoulder. Buttercup blinked and tipped her head at Brick, who glanced down at my fragile physic. He scooped up and legs and began to jump over debris. He hurriedly rushed me to a non-destroyed part of the house. His speed stayed gentle as my messy hair gently flowed as he carried me like a princess.

He smirked, "Don't enjoy it to much." His laughed filled he corridor as he stopped in front of a light pink door. As Brick gripped onto me, I felt a small draft as he opened the door carefully. He floated into thee room and set me down on a soft pink comforter. I glanced around. The room was beautiful. The Victorian furniture tied in well with the sheer curtains that framed the window favorably.

I smiled as my body melted into comfort. The pillars of the bed frame held a coral cover, a sheer laced curtain tied to the two end posts. I closed my eyes as Brick placed his hand over mine. "We were making a proper room for you to fit into. I hope it's to your liking." He smiled softly and ran his hand through my hair, but quickly withdrew it as he heard everyone's stifled laughs, and banter. "It's best if you just rest for a while." Brick pulled out a fuchsia blanket. He gently placed it over me. I heard Brick's footsteps pat against the hard wood floor. My last thought was of how warm Brick was… as I smiled my consciousness slipped from me.

"Sleep well, my sweet Blossom." Brick mutter quietly, as he closed her door softly.


End file.
